In an existing display device, a user has to always view the screen when performing operations on the screen. However, in certain cases it is inconvenient for the user to view the screen (e.g., the user is driving, etc.), and, thus, the user cannot perform the operation to select a corresponding function.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display device capable of guiding the finger touch-control from the user, such that the user can perform corresponding operations without viewing the screen. The disclosed display method and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.